Doctor
by Lady Jeweleyes
Summary: Overworked and tired, Leon is not feeling well. Can the Count cure what ails him?


It was raining in San Francisco's Chinatown district. A lone figure shuffled through the mist, shoulders hunched, blond hair slicked to his skull by the moisture. Pausing at a small shop front's door, he turned the doorknob and entered into a world of light and activity.  
Detective Leon Oricot sighed loudly as he slumped on an orate loveseat, paying no heed to what his wet jean jacket might do to the plush fabric. A tall, slim man in an elaborate kimono emerged from a back room, followed by a crush of animals both common and exotic.  
Count D's nose wrinkled distastefully as he watched the detective light a cigarette. "Must you do that in here? Some of my pets are very sensitive to smoke."  
Leon took a long drag from the cigarette and looked up rather resentfully. "I don't see how it's any different from that funky incen…" the rest of the retort was smothered by a sudden coughing fit.  
D looked at his friend-foe with sudden concern. Leon's normally rosy complexion was sallow, his cheeks sunken.  
"Are you unwell?" D asked gently. Leon stood and staggered a bit, shaking his leg and trying to dislodge the bizarre cat-goat creature determinedly trying to separate his ankle from his knee. "Been a rough day. Long hours. Where's Chris?"  
As in response, Leon's kid brother came running full-bore into the room, followed by a pack of wiggling puppies. He careened to a halt, nearly knocking over one of the Count's Ming vases.  
Leon ruffled the child's feathery hair. "Ready to go home? C'mon…"  
In a quick movement, D was in front of Leon, determinedly blocking the doorway. "You're in no condition to look after your brother tonight, much less yourself!" Leon gaped, amazed at the Count's petulance. "It's just a cold. It's none of your business, so don't boss me around!" Suddenly, another violent cough racked Leon's body. Shivering, he sunk back onto the couch. "I'd appreciate that you not phlegm on the velvet." D commented acidly.  
Kneeling, D looked a concerned Chris in the eye. "You can see your brother is not at his best right now, even if the silly man fails to recognize it for himself. How'd you like to sleepover with your friends here tonight?"  
The boy nodded emphatically, grinning at the various creatures clustered around him, who barked, squealed, and otherwise put up a happy ruckus.  
"Kendra" D called to a slim young woman wearing a black and white cowboy shirt and a red bandana around her neck. "Please take Chris to the sweets shop. I'm sure there will be something good left, even at this hour." Handing the boy an umbrella and a fistful of bills, D gave the grinning girl a wink.  
Leon looked up, concerned. "W…will Chris be all right with just that dog…" he choked for breath, and the Count interjected smoothly. "Border collies are one of the smartest and most protective breeds in the world. Chris will be more than safe with Kendra."  
Suddenly D's arms were around Leon's torso, pulling him upright. "You don't have to worry about anything…" he whispered.  
"Wha?" bewildered, Leon tried to struggle. The Count clipped his ear in reprimand. "It's clear you won't get better on your own, detective. I am a learned man, I know a great deal about traditional medicine.  
"Acupuncture and stuff?" Leon made a face. "That's all a load of bull…" Leon groaned as a wave of vertigo overcame him. To ill to protest, he felt himself being lead into a dimly lighted room, through sheer bed curtains. "Lie down." D's voice was soft, as soft as the bedclothes, but at the same time undeniably forceable. Closing his eyes, Leon heard the whisper of silk against the Count's body. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't move a muscle…"

Leon lay tense against the pillows, closing his eyes; he listened to the rapid thumping of his heart. Something was definitely not right here; he was completely at the Count's mercy. But slowly his trembling stopped, his muscles relaxing. The bed was so warm, so soft; it was nearly impossible not to savor the luxury of this rare, calm moment.  
The slight rattle of a china cup against a platter and a gentle pressure on Leon's shoulder awoke him out of a strange half-dream in which strange shadows lurked on the walls behind a fantastic menagerie of reptiles, avians and mammals.  
"Drink this." D sat down on the edge of the bed and handed Leon an ornate cup full of steaming liquid. Leon rolled his eyes, he was tired of the tea that the Count always tried to press on him, a cold beer would be much more welcome.  
Nevertheless, Leon sipped at the drink. It had a strange, though not unpleasant floral taste, with a bite of something strong that warmed his stomach and eased his raspy breathing.  
"Whoa, what did you put in this?" Leon exclaimed, gulping down the rest of the brew. D winced as tea spilled down the detective's chin and onto the bed sheets. "It's a family secret."  
Feeling strangely at peace with the world, Leon shrugged and sighed contentedly. In a disinterested sort of way, he watched through half-closed eyes as the Count took a small tin from his kimono pocket and unscrewed the lid.  
"Take your shirt off, Leon." D's words jolted the detective back into reality. Leaping up, he found himself tangled in the bed curtains in his haste to flee. "I… I'm feeling much better. Really!"  
Suddenly, the Count flung himself against Leon, knocking him back onto the bed. Stunned, Leon stared into D's mismatched eyes. "Take your shirt off, Leon." D's voice was like an iron beam wrapped in velvet. "As I said, I know much about medicine." A long-fingered hand wrapped around Leon's wrist. "Do you want to get better, or do you want to prolong your suffering?"  
Seeing no other option, Leon shook off the Count's hand and reached down to pull his t-shirt off. D took in the broad expanse of chest, lightly covered by wispy hair, the flat abdomen, and the scars acquired from service in a dangerous job.  
Dipping his fingers in the tin, D smiled slightly. "Lie on your stomach. This topical cream will drive the illness from your body."  
Glaring, Leon complied, coughing as he turned on his side. D felt his ice-blue eyes boring into him, ever distrustful, like an angry caged lion. Spreading the cream over Leon's shoulders, D lightly massaged the muscles, kneading the pent-up tension away.  
Leon winced; the salve was very warm against his skin, and smelled sharply of pepper, with an animal musk underneath. "Hey, go easy, will ya?"  
D laughed, a sound like the chiming of bells. "Who would think that such a tough police officer would cringe at the lightest of touch?" Now his hands were working their way down Leon's back, feeling down the spinal column, towards his hips.  
Leon yelped, and for a brief moment, considered striking out at his unlikely masseuse. D "All right, I'm leavin'." Leon grabbed his discarded shirt and headed for the door. Smirking, D stuck out an elegant leg and tripped the detective. Windmilling his arms helplessly, Leon crashed down onto the plush carpeted floor.  
"You creep!" Leon fumed, raising himself up on the palms of his hands. "I oughta just beat the shit out of you!" The Count spread his arms wide. "Be my guest!" he declared, eyes sparkling. Leon jumped to his feet and raised his balled fists, caught in a moment of indecision.  
Lowering his hands, Leon sighed gustily. "What's the use? You'd just have some trick up your sleeve."  
"Have I ever tried to trick you, Leon?" D pouted. "All I do is try to offer my help and friendship to an unhappy, insecure man who constantly fights back."  
"Wait?" Leon glanced sideways at D. "Is that how you see me?"  
D shrugged "The perception of self is not a flat mirror, but rather a prismatic image." I think this is how you sometimes see yourself."  
Leon sat back down on the bed, leaning his forehead against his hands. "I've always wanted to be better, more than I am. There are times when I just get so scared, when I feel like I can't move forwards or backwards. Trapped."  
The Count crouched next to Leon, close enough so that his thigh brushed the detective's. Putting his arm around Leon's shoulders, he whispered "But there are those who can also see the potential in a person, who they really are on the inside."  
Cupping Leon's chin in his palm, D brought the other man's head around and pressed his lips to his mouth.  
What the hell is happening here? Leon thought wildly. I can't… no! But to his great surprise, Leon felt himself responding to the kiss, leaning forward. D reached up, running his long fingernails through Leon's hair, easing over until he was sitting sideways on Leon's lap. Ending the kiss, D sighed "Oh Leon, how I've waited for this…"  
Leon blinked, momentarily confused, and then responded with an aggressive movement, forcing his tongue between the Count's lips.

The Count moaned, and bit down lightly on Leon's lower lip, just hard enough to create pressure, but not pain. Leon winced slightly, then surrendered himself to the moment, D's breath smelled sweetly of a summer herb garden, fresh mint in the sun.  
D leaned forward and kissed his way down the side of Leon's neck, his fingers wrapped around the detective's hips as they fell backwards onto the pillows. Leon reached up and fumbled with the clasps on D's elaborate kimono. I never was good at this… he thought vaguely. Sensing Leon's frustration, the Count reached up and guided Leon's hands. The garment fell open, revealing a white, lean expanse of chest and shoulders.  
Leon ran his hands over D's torso, brushing his shoulder blades and lightly tickling his ribs. God. Leon thought, he's so beautiful, like an ivory statue come to life.  
Now D was undoing the buttons on Leon's jeans, fairly ripping the canvas away. Pulling down the fly, D laughed throatily. "White boxers with hearts, my dear detective? How cute."  
Leon blushed, though he had no idea why. "Yeah, kinda cliqued, I guess."  
D pressed himself flat on top of Leon, the detective's hands stroking the inside of his thighs and buttocks. In a liquid movement, the Count shed his clinging silk pants, sitting up and crouching completely naked in front of Leon.  
"Don't torture me…" Leon sighed, stroking his erection, heat running through his veins.  
"'Torture' can mean many things." D bared his teeth in a feral grin. Throwing himself against Leon's shoulder, the Count maneuvered the bigger man onto his stomach.  
Grabbing another small tin from the nightstand, D leaned against Leon and pulled off the container's top. Smearing the contents on his manhood and between Leon's legs, the Count grabbed the detective's shoulders and entered him, gently but firmly.  
"God…" Leon moaned, lost in a rush of pain and pleasure. D thrust harder, his legs wrapped around Leon's, his breathing quickening. Lying on one arm, Leon grabbed himself and pumped furiously, as time seemed to speed up and slow down simultaneously.  
D cried out, a low, soft scream as he came hard, clawing at Leon's back. A few seconds later, Leon experienced his own release, the best he'd ever had in his life. Completely spent, the Count collapsed against Leon, panting raggedly, sweat moistening his fine features. Coming down from the rush of orgasm, Leon felt D's heart racing against his back muscles.  
Twisting awkwardly to look at D, Leon frowned. "Are you all right?"  
The Count swiped at a strand of ebony hair hanging in his eyes and nodded slowly. "More than all right. And you?"  
Leon felt a strange euphoria overcome him. "For the first time in my life, I'm just fine."


End file.
